the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nemesis
"The Nemesis" is the second episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 118th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin discover that Rob, who once swore to wreak vengeance on them, has been trying to destroy them for some time… but his traps never work. Plot The episode begins with Gumball and Darwin walking around the neighborhood in Elmore, discussing how Rob, in spite of previously declaring them as sworn enemies, failed to follow up on his threats. While this is happening, however, they neglect to notice Rob's repeated, failed attempts to annihilate them. Rob cracks, confronts the pair and tells them that he has given up on trying to get revenge. Unfortunately for Rob, Gumball and Darwin refuse to let him give up, proceeding to follow him around throughout the day. After hitching a ride on a bus and tagging along at the grocery store, Gumball decides that what he needs is a villainous name, causing him and Darwin to bombard Rob with ideas. Rob becomes so irritated that he snaps and destroys his groceries, though it was not in vain, and Gumball finally proposes the perfect new name: Dr. Wrecker. Gumball and Darwin decide to take Rob home to help work on his voice, eventually modifying it to sound deep and British. Next, they assemble an outfit for him, which he begrudgingly accepts. The two swell up with pride as they watch him practice his evil laugh and decide to throw him a celebration, announcing their intent to join him as his minions. However, he gets incredibly offended by the gesture and storms off. Rob returns late at night to inform Gumball and Darwin of his plan to wreck the Elmore Dam and flood the whole town. The pair arrive with him at the site of the crime and try to fix the issue by means of cutting wires in a mere 30 seconds, but all hope seems lost. As the timer strikes one, however, instead of the dam bursting as expected, a soda can flies out and hits Gumball in the head. Gumball investigates, only to find that the wires were actually connected to a vending machine, let alone the fact that there was not actually an Elmore Dam in the first place. (It was actually the Elmore Auto Damage Repair Center, though its sign was partially obstructed.) The three walk home sulking, with Rob clearly depressed by his botched plan. En route, however, Gumball and Darwin spot a trap that Rob had set up earlier, deliberately getting caught in it to raise his spirits. The episode ends with Rob laughing manically at the trap's success and walking off, leaving the two stuck hanging upside-down as they make pleas for help. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Rob Minor Characters *Cowboy *Banana Bob *Patrick *Larry *Sussie *Martin the cat *Alison *Marvin *Manly Warrior *Old Doctor (debut) *Pigeon *Evil Turtle *Mr. Small *Harry *Martin *Rosie *Hot Dog Guy *Pantsbully Trivia *Both this episode and "The Return" premiered with the full intro. *This is the third episode with a guest star, with David Warner voicing Rob for the second half of the episode. The first and second guest stars were Brian Blessed and Sir Derek Jacobi. *This episode marks the first time Gumball and Darwin call Rob by his name without forgetting it. Continuity *The beginning of this episode takes place minutes after "The Nobody." *This is Rob's second major role in an episode. The first episode was "The Nobody." *When Gumball and Darwin sing Rob's name at the bus, It is a reference to the original trailer. Cultural References *The way that Rob puts on his Dr. Wrecker outfit may be a reference to some Japanese tokusatsu shows, like Super Sentai (better known as Power Rangers in America). *During the part in Rob's flashback of an attempt to destroy the metal door to Elmore Dam's control room using a wrecking ball (while riding on it), his pose could be a reference to the 2013 music video "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. Goofs/Errors *At the beginning of the episode, Patrick is cutting grass at a house different from his own. *When Gumball and Darwin scream before Rob's countdown, only Gumball can be heard. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes